


Need to Feel

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - The Final Problem, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Sherlock needs to know that she is there, real and alive, the easiest way to do that is with touch.





	

Sherlock changed his behaviour around Molly Hooper after The Phone Call. He became more tactile with her; his fingers brushing hers as she handed him a file; his elbow touching hers as they examined evidence; his hand briefly on the small of her back as he leaned over her shoulder to look at an interesting feature during an autopsy; a lingering touch as he helped her into a clean lab coat after a particular volatile experiment. 

Sherlock was very aware of why he needed this physical reassurance that she was still here, alive, and in his life. Molly had made no comment, or objection, and he observed no discomfort about his new approach to her. So the day her hair bobble snapped while she was elbow deep in a corpse he thought nothing of stepping up close behind her and scooping her hair out of her face. He remained there holding her hair carefully in his hands until she found the bullet lodged in the victim’s spine. The rattle of the projectile in the metal bowl brought him back to himself, he’d been entranced by the feel of Molly’s hair in his hands. He cleared his throat and stepped back letting the locks trail slowly from his hand.

Molly turned and gave him such a strange look as she snapped off her gloves that he panicked, grabbed the bowl and mumbled about starting analysis. She found him in the lab, eleven minutes later. He glanced up from the slide and tried to think of what to say. An apology would be a good start. He didn’t get a chance to say a single word. Molly stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, her chin on his shoulder.

“If you’re going to keep checking that I’m real, don’t you think this is a better way to do it?”

Sherlock melted against her, folding his hands over hers where they rested on his chest, his cheek rubbing against hers. Wonderful Molly Hooper had seen through him again, this really shouldn’t surprise him anymore. She shifted her hold on him, sending a pang of regret through him which was quickly quashed as she only moved enough to make it easier for him to resume work.

“So, anything interesting on the bullet?”


End file.
